It's a Deal
by iExperiment
Summary: Watari was sure that he was beneath the other boy's notice. And Nishinoya was sure that he was one of the coolest liberos he'd ever seen.


_The ball is up. He got it back up. He made it. The ball is up and Shoyo is hurtling into the air, going for the spike. It's up._

 _And then it's down. The ball is down, but it's falling on their side of the net and with every last ounce of energy he has he throws himself forward, hand outstretched._

 _It isn't enough. The ball drops between the three of them, mere inches from his fingertips and the noise it makes as it hits the floor echoes like a gunshot in his ears._

' _How can you call yourself a libero when you couldn't even save that ball? Some Guardian Deity you are. The ball was right in front of your face and you still couldn't save it.'_

"Do you guys wanna stay and watch Seijoh's next match, or should we call it a day and head home?"

Nishinoya starts, the furious voice in his head abruptly silenced at the mention of their archrival's name. Coach Ukai asks the question softly, knowing just how much havoc the mere sound of that name would wreck. Daichi glances around at them all in turn, and when he looks his way Nishinoya drops his gaze to the floor. He can't bear to look the older boy in the eye.

" _The captain said you were Karasuno's Guardian Deity!"_

His lower lip trembles and he bites the inside of his cheek hard to keep from crying.

' _Guardian Deity my ass.'_

"We're here. We might as well stay and watch." Daichi answers quietly, and slowly, one by one they find the energy to move; shuffling up the stairs to the stands to watch Seijoh conquer the court yet again.

And conquer they do, taking their second match of the day in only two sets. That their teammanaged to drive the powerhouse school to three sets is of much less comfort to him than one might've thought it would be. What did it matter if they still lost in the end?

Despite the miserable, self-deprecating fog hanging over him, though, he can't help but still be fascinated by Seijoh's libero. Three times during the match Senseki forces Oikawa to make the receive, and every time #7 fills the gap flawlessly, setting as if he'd been doing it all his life. In the end Seijoh takes the second set 25-22, and celebrates with a group hug in the middle of the court, full of high fives and huge smiles.

"Well, that's that." Daichi says finally.

Coach Ukai sighs heavily as he gets to his feet. "We should think about heading out, then. It's already pretty late and I wanna beat the rush out of the parking lot. Do what you need to do before we leave and meet at the bus."

They all mumble acknowledgements and disperse slowly. Nishinoya stands, hands clenched into shaking fists as he watches Seijoh exit the gym. He can't take his eyes off #7. He stands frozen for one heartbeat, then another, before gritting his teeth and rushing back down the stairs. Ryu calls to him as he runs by but Nishinoya barely even registers his voice.

He finds him in one of the back hallways by the bathrooms. He's surrounded by Oikawa and two of the other third years, laughing loudly as Oikawa affectionately rubs his head and the ace slaps his shoulder. For a split second he wonders why he's even doing this. Just looking at them, laughing and joking like they've already forgotten about the match, is a stab in the heart. What will anything he says matter to them? They haven't even noticed him yet; maybe he should just turn around and leave them to their celebrating.

But he has to say it. He knows he won't be satisfied unless he does. He inhales deeply.

"Hey you! Seijoh's libero!"

The Seijoh players all jump, and #7 looks over his shoulder. His eyes widen and he turns around, shoulders stiff. The third years all turn as well, and Oikawa puts a hand on his hip and raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

He licks his lips nervously, but before he can say anything there's a noise behind him and Suga-san rushes to a breathless stop next to him. "There you are! We're ready to le-" He freezes upon seeing the other team.

They stand in an awkward silence for some minutes before Oikawa finally says, "If you don't have anything to say, we need to be going as well."

Suga-san pulls on his sleeve.

"C'mon, Nishinoya." he urges quietly. "Let's just go. There's no need to do this to yourself."

His lower lip trembles again and he presses both into a firm line. This isn't about him, though. He takes another, deeper breath.

"That libero set was awesome!"

Both Suga-san and #7 jump about a foot in the air.

"I've worked really hard the last couple years to be the best libero I could, but I didn't even know that was a thing! You were super awesome."

#7's mouth is slightly agape, and the third years behind him all look surprised as well.

He clenches his hands into fists again and holds his head high. "From now on I'm gonna work even harder, and get even better, and next time we're gonna beat you!" He points at him emphatically.

There's the faintest flicker of intimidation in #7's eyes, and then he straightens and flashes him a determined grin. "I look forward to it. But we're not going to lose."

Nishinoya lets out a little huff and nods. "It's a deal then." He turns and stomps away.

Sugawara looks between him and the Seijoh players, flustered. "Uh, I'm sorry abou-" He looks back at Nishinoya, already halfway down the hall, and his expression settles. "I mean, excuse us." He bows briefly and jogs after his teammate.

As soon as they're out of sight Watari puts a hand over his heart and exhales loudly. "That was certainly jarring."

An amused smile twists up the corners of Oikawa's mouth. "He said 'we', but I do believe you've just been personally challenged, Watacchi. Karasuno's libero is gunning for you."

"I'm flattered. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to work just as hard, and we're going to win next time as well."

Iwaizumi bares his teeth in a ferocious grin. "Obviously."

* * *

But they don't. Karasuno takes the Spring Tournament match two sets to one and just like that, Seijoh is out of the running. Watari manages to keep it together as the teams shake hands and leave the court, but just barely. One of Karasuno's coaches tells them it was a "very heartwarming match", and the compliment is like a punch in the gut that leaves him unable to breathe.

They shuffle back to their own side of the court and when Coach Irihata says, "Just let me say something.", he braces himself. He can think of a lot of things that need to be said. So many things they need to work on. So many things _he_ needs to work on. He's so furious at himself for his sloppy last receive that he can barely stand it. And when #10's last spike came off Oikawa-san's arms wrong…dammit, why didn't he chase it? Why didn't he try just a little harder?

"You fought well."

Irihata's kind words are the last straw. He and Kindaichi start crying at the same time, and a second later he hears Hanamaki-san choke back a sob beside him. The sound makes him cry even harder.

"Let's go greet everyone in the stands." Oikawa-san says softly. Matsukawa-san pats him gently on the back as he passes, and Watari grits his teeth and rubs furiously at his eyes. He will not make the third years comfort him, not when he has next year and they don't. This was it for them. He'll get another chance; they won't. The least he can do is put on a brave face for them, at least for a few minutes.

They're gathering up their bags when Karasuno ends up in a pile in the middle of the court, laughing and yelling. Every sound is another stab in the heart.

"Don't forget this sight." Yahaba says through clenched teeth. "We're definitely going to pay them back." He says it like an oath, a promise between the three of them, but it's one that will be fulfilled without the third years and he feels another tear slip down his cheek. They will definitely, absolutely pay Karasuno back, but their next chance to do so is too far away to be of any comfort to him right now.

They stow their bags on the bus, and all the while he can't stop replaying every failure in his mind, every botched receive. But even more than that, he can't stop replaying that one moment. The moment when Karasuno's libero turned his own trick back on him. His head's such a mess that he can't tell if he's impressed or angry or what, but if he doesn't do something about the tangle of emotions building up inside of him he's going to explode.

He walks back inside and runs straight into Oikawa, standing with one of their reserve members. "Oikawa-san," he begins, but when the third year looks at him in acknowledgement he finds he can't meet his eyes. It had been Oikawa-san's idea that he become a libero, when it became evident that between Oikawa and Yahaba he would never be needed as a setter. His learning to do a libero set had been Oikawa's idea, too, so that the setter would still have a backup even if Yahaba wasn't on the court. He had trusted him with so much, and when it really counted Watari had let him down. He ducks his head so Oikawa doesn't see the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again. Oikawa is smiling like always but he's pale and his own eyes are red. Watari knows that if he looks at him for another second longer he's going to break down again.

"Um, I'll be right back." he mumbles, walking past the older boy as quickly as is polite. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Kay." Oikawa responds cheerfully, and it's only because they've played together for two years, with more than one bitter loss to Shiratorizawa in between, that he catches the break in Oikawa's voice. He bites his lip and breaks into a run. He can't stand to be there any longer.

Karasuno's libero is in the cafeteria, surrounded by several of his teammates. Watari vaguely remembers from the rosters handed out before the tournament that they're all second years.

' _Why are you even doing this? What's the point? You lost. Nothing you say is going to mean a thing to him. He's always been a better libero than you save for one thing, and now he can do that, too. Why don't you spare yourself the embarrassment and just go home?'_

He rubs at his stinging eyes and takes a deep breath. The situation is so similar to a couple of months ago that he smiles despite himself.

"Hey you! Karasuno's libero!"

#4 turns on him, an intense look in his wide eyes. Immediately the boy with the shaved head turns as well and makes a nasty face.

"Whaddya want, Seijoh punk? You trying to start something with Noya-san-"

"Ryu."

He falls silent as #4 raises an arm in front of him, staring at Watari curiously. Watari can feel his cheeks burning and he stares at the floor. This was such a stupid and humiliating idea, but it's too late now. He steels himself and manages a grin.

"That back attack you set for your ace was pretty awesome. Really awesome."

Just like that, the tension and hostility emanating from the Karasuno players vanishes.

Watari smiles shakily. "It took me forever to get that move right, and you made it look easy. You must've worked your butt off. I'm really impressed." He looks back at the floor and swallows hard before meeting the other boy's eyes again. "But no way I'm letting you get away with beating me at my own tricks. We're gonna make it to Interhigh and the Spring Tournament again next year, so you better be there." He holds out a fist in Karasuno's direction. "Cause we're gonna make you pay. So enjoy your victory while you can. We're not gonna lose next time."

It's a lot of big talk coming from someone who's team did just lose, and he wouldn't blame #4 if he just laughed it off. Instead, he makes a fist back.

"Of course we'll be there. But we're not gonna lose either!"

Watari grins at him, unable to completely hold back his tears this time, and #4 flashes him back a smile that's as blinding as the neon jersey showing from under his jacket.

"It's a deal then!" he declares, and for a second it's Interhigh again and Watari's standing in a back hall being challenged by a bright orange libero with fire in his eyes. But this time he's the challenger, and this time he's going to make damn sure that he comes out on top.

Karasuno's vice captain calls for them from across the room and #4 bows deeply. "Excuse us!" he says loudly, and just like that Watari's left standing alone. Not for long though, because after a moment Yahaba silently joins him, Kyoutani on his heels.

"What was all that about?"

He rubs at his eyes again. That's more than enough crying for one day.

"Nothing. I just had to take care of something."

He marches past them, feeling their eyes on him every step of the way. "C'mon, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

They fall in behind him, and after a moment he says, "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Are you two doing anything when we get back?"

"Well, I assume we're going to have a meeting, but other than that," Yahaba's gaze hardens, "I have nothing important planned." _Anymore_ hovers unspoken at the end of his sentence.

Kyoutani doesn't volunteer an answer, so they both accept his silence as a "no" and Yahaba asks, "Why?"

"…After the meeting, would you two mind practicing with me for a bit?"

They trade glances behind him. Kyoutani still doesn't say anything so Yahaba speaks for them both.

"Not at all."

He and Yahaba have been friendly up to this point but never particularly close, and in the past Kyoutani was barely at acquaintance level with either of them, but with that exchange Watari feels like the three of them have finally formed a bond. From now on the team was going to rely heavily on them, and, one way or another, together they were going to make Karasuno pay.

' _Just you wait, Karasuno's libero. I'm not going to lose you again.'_

* * *

Their third year they make it to the Interhigh tournament just like he promised they would, and the first thing Watari does as soon as they're freed to roam around before their first match is to hunt down Karasuno's players. They're all grouped outside one of the gym doors stretching; they have their first match right off the bat, just like Seijoh. He spots a familiar bright orange jersey at the edge of the group and makes a beeline for it. Karasuno's new captain sees him coming and smiles knowingly, but doesn't say anything.

"Hey you! Karasuno's libero!"

All heads turn his direction. #4 gets to his feet, expression determined. Watari opens his mouth, but before he can get a word out the other boy holds out a hand.

"Nishinoya."

"Huh?"

"Nishinoya Yu." He puffs out his chest. "If we're gonna be rivals we should at least know each other's name."

He's taken aback, but after a moment he takes his hand. "Watari Shinji." He doesn't tell him that he already knows his name, that he's admired him since long before their first practice match together.

Nishinoya shakes his hand firmly. "Just to warn you, though," he says, putting his hands on his hips, "we're going to beat you this time."

Watari grins at him. "No way. We're gonna win, just like last Interhigh." In the background he sees #10 jump up and start to shout in protest, but Kageyama yanks him back by the collar and hushes him rudely.

"Well," Nishinoya says, "guess we'll just have to settle it on the court then, huh?"

"I guess so." He turns away, waving over his shoulder. "It's a deal then. See you there, Nishinoya."

"See you there, Watari."

* * *

 _Rewatched the Winners and Losers stage play (twice) recently and remembered that I had written this after watching the Seijoh vs. Karasuno Spring Tournament match a while back, cried a whole lot, and then promptly forgot it existed. Nishinoya got so impressed with Yaku just for being great at regular libero things that I find it hard to imagine he didn't go hunt down Watari after their Interhigh match and wax poetic about his setting. Also during the Interhigh tournament match Watari already knew Noya's name so I couldn't help but wonder if the admiration didn't go both ways. (Although granted it could just be because Noya is kind of famous lol)_

 _Also what is this nonsense you're telling me that there are character tags for some of the guys from Nohebi and even fricking_ Inarizaki _but not Watari? What is this. Who is responsible for this._


End file.
